Gilgamesh Ashur
, Roberto Ferrari |japaneseva= |englishva=Keith Szarabajka |boss page=Gilgamesh (Type-0 boss) |recurring appearance=Gilgamesh (character) }} Gilgamesh Ashur is a non-player character who serves as a boss in Final Fantasy Type-0. He is a Black Tortoise l'Cie who was raised in Lorica alongside his advisor and close confidant, Enkidu Uruk. Profile Appearance Gilgamesh is a colossal warrior with dark skin and red facial tattoos. He wears his black hair in a ponytail, and he has a wound on his left eye that forces him to keep it closed. Gilgamesh's body is covered in red, black, and gold armor; a red helmet and silver plating hide his visage. Black fabric covers Gilgamesh's legs, and silver, clawed boots cover his feet. A red cape with a black underside hangs loosely over Gilgamesh's back; attached to it is an enormous red shield. Gilgamesh wields a massive red and black blade with a silver tip. In battle, he holds it over his shoulder and swings it effortlessly with one arm. Gilgamesh has a second form, in which he trades his cape and shield for six additional arms. Covered in red and black armor, each arm holds one of the ultimate weapons available to the members of Class Zero. Personality Gilgamesh seeks a purpose, having forgotten his Focus, and he yearns to collect strong weapons. Suffering from amnesia, he wanders across Orience, challenging anyone he comes across to a duel. This version of Gilgamesh is inarticulate in comparison to his previous incarnations. Native Japanese speakers refer to his manner of speech as "samurai talk," crude use of the Japanese language, and can find his dialogue difficult to understand due to its ambiguous context and lack of certain particles. Story Long ago, Gilgamesh was king of Lorica. Charged with protecting his country, the l'Cie caused problems for his nation. Gilgamesh begged his advisor, Enkidu, to keep him on the path intended for him, but over time he forgot these events. Gilgamesh appears during the battle at the Big Bridge, where he causes trouble for the legionaries of the Dominion of Rubrum who are trying to bring down the Militesi Gates so the Secundus Vermilion Bird l'Cie Caetuna can summon Alexander. The members of Class Zero find Gilgamesh waiting for them atop a pile of destroyed MAs, and they engage the l'Cie in battle. Gilgamesh simply walks off if Class Zero defeats him, but if they lose against him, he expresses his disappointment in its members' performance and goes off to find a stronger opponent. Later on in Ingram Gilgamesh encounters Machina Kunagiri, who has become a White Tiger l'Cie. Gilgamesh regains his memories of Enkidu, and he challenges Machina to battle, but is defeated. The Black Tortoise l'Cie's fate following this duel is unknown. In Pandæmonium, the Land of Judgment, Class Zero encounters a warrior resembling Gilgamesh who will challenge the cadets at the bottom of the Black Tortoise Crevasse while Militesi airships bombard the site. This appears to be a shadow of the real Gilgamesh. After Orience is freed from the spiral, either Gilgamesh himself or just his armor, appears on a throne in the Inner Sanctum in the Black Tortoise Crevasse with Lorican soldiers surrounding the throne. Gameplay Gilgamesh serves as a boss at the end of the mission, "The Clash on Big Bridge." The battle against him concludes the mission regardless of its outcome. Even if Gilgamesh is at a higher level than the members of Class Zero, it is possible to defeat him by exploiting Breaksight. A shadow of Gilgamesh is fought in Pandæmonium during Tempus Finis. It fights exactly as the true Gilgamesh did during the battle against him on Big Bridge. Gilgamesh's eight-armed form serves as an optional boss after the player beats the game twice and completes all available side-story missions. After "Chapter 4: The Last Queen's Return to Oblivion" ends, a portal to the Rift appears in one of four locations: the Black Tortoise Crevasse in the Old Lorica Region, near Ingram in the Azurr District, in the marshes of Rilochy Province, near the entrance to Roshana Province, and before the shallow waters of the Innsmouth Region. After the player enters the portal Gilgamesh selects a random member of Class Zero to challenge to a one-on-one duel. If the member Gilgamesh challenges is defeated, he steals their equipped weapon. If Gilgamesh is the one to lose, he relinquishes the member's ultimate weapon. Creation and development Voice In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0, Gilgamesh is voiced by , who previously voiced Wakka in Final Fantasy X. In the English version, he is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, who also voiced him in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Gallery Gilgamesh-Type0.png|Concept artwork. Gilgamesh Weapons Art T0.jpg|Concept artwork of Gilgamesh and his various weapons. Gilgamesh Weapons 2 Art T0.jpg|Concept artwork of Gilgamesh and his various weapons. Gilgamesh-type0-psp-model.png|Gilgamesh's in-game model. FFType0 - Gilgamesh Close-up.png|Gilgamesh on Big Bridge. FFT0 Gilgamesh Enkidu.png|Gilgamesh speaks to Enkidu in a flashback. Gilgamesh-Summons-Sword-Type-0-HD.png|Gilgamesh draws his sword. FFT0 Machina vs Gilgamesh.png|Incognitus (Machina) clashes with Gilgamesh. Type-0 VSGiant.jpg|Queen, Machina, and Eight battling Gilgamesh. FFType0 - True Gilgamesh jumping and dancing.png|Nine battling Gilgamesh's eight-armed form. FFType0 - True Gilgamesh in-battle.png|Nine battling Gilgamesh's eight-armed form. Ff-type-0-gilgamesh-ingame.jpg|Gilgamesh on Big Bridge. Gilgamesh-Type-0-HD.jpg|Ace, Seven, and King battling Gilgamesh. Etymology Trivia *Gilgamesh is the only enemy whose in-game model can be viewed up close in the enemy compendium. *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' is the first game in which Gilgamesh takes the player's equipped weapon if they lose. *The weapons Gilgamesh wields in his eight-armed form are the ultimate weapons of the members of Class Zero. *Gilgamesh's role in Final Fantasy Type-0 is the first of the character's overall to resemble the story of his . Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 characters Category:L'Cie Category:Kings